


Бесконечное молчание Бога

by z_i0



Category: The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Не на все молитвы Бог дает ответ.





	Бесконечное молчание Бога

**Author's Note:**

> преканон, в качестве названия использована цитата из сериала

Лэнни видел взгляды сестры Мэри. Изумленные, восторженные. Словно она узрела чудо.

Лэнни слышал шепот за спиной. Дюссолье был ему другом, но кто откажется рассказать остальным, какому поразительному событию довелось быть свидетелем?

Лэнни почти каждый день получал новые слова благодарности от семьи смотрителя. Те никак не могли остановиться: им все время казалось, что они недостаточно хорошо высказали признательность, ведь за случившееся можно благодарить всю жизнь.

Но Лэнни думал только о том, что так и не получил ответа, который ждал. Ведь Бог может исполнить его просьбы, посвященные другим, но по-прежнему не слышит, о чем он сам просит его.


End file.
